Something New
by Aemyra
Summary: PWP Smut. The puppies try something new in the bedroom.


_A/N: Hello, my dears! The idea behind this story is the birth child of __**Tinkerbell1987**__; all I did was write it for her! I hope you enjoy it!_

The master bedroom of the Lupin-Black Manor was dyed a deep sapphire blue by the low light of twilight. The west wall of the large room was transfixed to offer both privacy and a perfect view of each sunset. It was much like the two-way mirrors of the muggle world; opaque from one side, translucent on the other. The room's occupants, however, had lost interest in the sunset long ago, opting instead to explore each other.

Remus sighed as Sirius unbuttoned his shirt and trailed his tongue along the path as he went. He nipped just below Remus' ribcage, causing him to gasp and arch up towards him. Sirius smirked when Remus wrapped his bare legs around his waist, stopping his downward progress. He sat up, bringing himself face to face with his lover once more. The haze of lust in Remus' golden eyes and the faint blush coloring his cheeks told him enough. He smiled smugly.

"Too close already, are you?" he questioned, enjoying the way Remus' eyes darkened and dilated further with lust at the sound of his husky voice. Remus' lips parted as he panted, attempting to answer. Sirius drank in the glorious view that was his lover, undone. The light painted Remus' skin in the most tantalizing shades of blue. Just the way his chest heaved with barely contained passion sent a shockwave of arousal through Sirius' body. He leaned down and captured Remus' lips, relishing in the way his counterpart buried his fingers in his hair. Sirius ran his hands down Remus' sides, stopping at his hips and pulling them up roughly, forcing Remus' bare groin against the straining cloth of his jeans. Remus moaned into Sirius' mouth, forcing their lips together with a bruising pressure. Sirius pulled away, admiring the swelling of his lips and their dark pink hue.

"Stop teasing me, Sirius." Remus groaned, rolling his hips upward and earning a groan from Sirius in return.

Sirius sat up, staring down at the man beneath him. His hands skimmed over Remus' warm flesh, enjoying the subtle ripple of muscle beneath his fingers. His hands continued moving as he inched off of his lover, exploring his hips and thighs. He hooked his hands behind Remus' knees and pulled, taking him with him as he edged off of the bed.

"Wha-" Remus squealed, surprised by the sudden movement.

Sirius grinned, "Shhhhhh. Don't worry, Moony. Just trust me."

Uncertainty crossed Remus' eyes, but he gave the slightest nod and lay back on the bed. That tiny display of complete trust warmed Sirius' heart. He would never understand what he did to catch someone as wholly beautiful as Remus, but he was determined to prove that he deserved it. He kept his eyes locked onto Remus' as he lowered himself to his knees, coming face to face with Remus' hardened shaft. His eyes darkened further as Sirius licked a single strip from root to tip, causing him to shutter and throw his head back.

"I told you to stop teasing!" he cried, thrusting toward Sirius' lips.

Sirius opened his mouth allowing just the head to rest on his lower lip as he lapped at the soft flesh. Remus' thighs trembled; the noises falling from his lips were delicious. Sirius felt himself twitch, begging for relief of the building pressure. Apparently Remus wasn't the only one close to his limit. He watched Remus' reactions closely, waiting for his sign. He had to time this perfectly for it to work. Slowly he allowed more of Remus' cock into his mouth, enjoying the tremble it caused to pass through Remus' body. He sucked gently and slowly, working to both arouse and relax his lover. Remus offered tiny sighs and murmurs, his hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets. After a few minutes Sirius saw what he was waiting for. Remus' body tensed and then relaxed and he melted into the mattress. Slowly, Sirius let Remus slip from his mouth. Remus didn't respond immediately, but he tensed when Sirius lifted his legs and set them on his shoulders.

"Sirius, what-"

"I told _you_ to trust me." Sirius whispered.

He didn't give his lover a chance to respond. He lifted Remus' hips despite the slight resistance and used his thumbs to spread his cheeks. Remus made a sound lost somewhere between arousal and protest, but Sirius watched as his hole clenched and unclenched, tempting and teasing Sirius, beaconing him in for a taste. Remus jerked when he ran a thumb over the rim of his hole, stifling a moan. Sirius nipped his left thigh.

"Stop squirming, baby. I promise you'll like it." He said, spreading Remus' legs further.

The moment his tongue came in contact with Remus' hole, his entire body tensed and his back arched impossibly. He cried out in unbridled passion as Sirius' tongue teased and lapped at his opening. He sucked at the flesh, coaxing it open little by little. Remus thrashed about on the bed, his words unintelligible aside from 'Sirius' and what sounded suspiciously like 'Merlin, so good!' When Sirius finally slipped his tongue into Remus' body, his entire body tensed and all movement stilled. Remus' face was open and euphoric. He didn't seem conscious of anything but the waves of pleasure washing over his body because of the devious things Sirius was doing with his tongue. For so long he refused to let Sirius do this; it was filthy and disgusting, and utterly _brilliant_. To think he'd denied himself this pleasure for so long! It was unforgiveable. He made a mental note to never doubt Sirius again when it came to these matters.

Except, of course, when he decided that suddenly removing that oh-so talented muscle; Sirius would have laughed at the disapproving sound Remus made, if he wasn't so incredibly turned on. He lowered Remus' hips back to the bed and guided his legs upward until his knees met his chest.

"Hold these." He said and Remus wrapped his arms around his calves obediently.

He stepped back for a moment, struggling to release himself from his own confining pants. It was difficult, given the delectable treat before him. The second he was free of his pants, though, he dropped back to his knees and buried his face between Remus' legs. He nipped at the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh and teased his tightly drawn sack with his tongue. Remus moaned openly and trembled, spreading his legs further. With this new angle, Sirius' tongue delved deeper, wriggling in the filthiest ways and drawing even more of those delightful sounds from his lover. His tongue ached with the strain, but, Merlin, he loved those sounds. He stroked himself, lost in the tastes and sounds, until Remus uttered the words he had been waiting for.

"Please, I-I can't! No more, I need you to fuck me."

Sirius' cock twitched in his hand. Remus truly had to be beyond aroused to utter those words so freely. He slid his tongue out slowly, watching the way Remus' body twitched with want. He crawled over Remus, who wrapped his legs around him automatically. He hesitated for a moment, not sure if Remus would allow him a kiss, but the werewolf wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a fierce, passionate kiss. He lifted Remus' hips slightly and sank into his lover slowly, causing him to break the kiss, throw back his head, and moan loudly. Sirius took that moment to latch on to known sensitive spot just below Remus' jaw, lapping and nipping at it. The way Remus writhed against him was drove Sirius. He snapped his hips forward again and again, burying himself completely with each thrust. It was clear within a few minutes that neither of them would last long, not with the intensity of their movements and passion. Sirius couldn't help the grunts he emitted with each thrust. He felt powerful with his lover wrapped around him so desperate for the pleasure he supplied. As his own orgasm drew closer, he gripped Remus' shoulder and picked up the pace to an unbelievable speed. Remus cried out desperately, his face clouding over in euphoria. The sight of Remus slipping into an aroused haze drove Sirius as he continued to drive into Remus. He felt his lover clench around him and scream and he followed Remus over the edge, giving in to the white hot pleasure.

Slowly he returned to himself, trying to catch his breath as he eased out of his lover. Remus gave a soft groan, swiping a weak hand across his face to wipe away the sweat. He didn't seem completely aware of his surrounds yet, still floating in post-orgasmic euphoria. Sirius couldn't help his self-satisfied chuckle; he would never let Remus live this one down.

_A/N: Reviews are welcome! As well as any other one-shot or drabble ideas you guys want to see written! Hope you enjoyed it __**Tinkerbell1987**__! _


End file.
